


Rescue Mission [Podfic]

by Readoutloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Oblivious!Harry, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/Readoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry is in the middle of a difficult conversation with Ginny when he is called on a rescue mission."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rescue Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580874) by [bryoneybrynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/pseuds/bryoneybrynn). 



> I've been having some difficulties with with my laptop and and stuff in really life so I wasn't able to really start on the longer piece, hopefully I can sort things out soon.

 

** **

 

 **Title:** Rescue Mission  
**Fandom:**  Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling  
**Pairing:**  Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
**Author:** bryoneybrynn  
**Reader:**  Readoutloud

 **Text:** [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4580874)

 **MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9ysj2153emj40o1/Rescue_Mission_Podfic.mp3)  
**Length:**  00:09:11

 **MP3 with Music:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r9d9ljxyuoaiuht/Rescue_Mission_Podfic_with_Music.mp3)  
**Length:**  00:10:16  
**Music:**  Rescue Me - Fontella Bass (1965) 

 


End file.
